Love Potion
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Hermione and Draco are partnered up to brew a potion, and when Hermione accidentally brews a love potion and consumes it, she thinks that she is in love with Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've written for Harry Potter! But, I just thought that I'd let you guys know that I'm starting something new! It's called "Ashley's FanFic Explosion!" Don't know what that is? It's when I write two one-shots, for FOUR different fandoms! The fandoms will be Degrassi, Hunger Games, Twilight, and Harry Potter. I will be doing this every three months, and the dates will consist of March 30th, June 30th, September 30th, and December 30th of this year! So, mark your calendars for the explosion. ;) This one-shot will take place in their fourth year at Hogwarts. :)**

"I want all of you to turn to page 152," Snape instructed, a nasty frown on his wrinkled face. It was the beginning of a new unit, and they were soon to create a new potion.

When Hermione anxiously flipped to the designated page, she saw that they were going to create a collection of mood simulators. She smirked, imagining all of the different moods that she'd concoct.

Snape cleared his throat, and stood to the front of the grimly lit classroom.

"I need you all to pay close attention to the directions, or you will do it _wrong_," he said, his eyes narrowing in on Neville Longbottom. Neville gulped, and looked away. "The first mood simulator that we will create will be partner-based."

Harry and Ron instantly looked to each other, smirks on their faces. Snape noticed, and his frown grew deeper.

"Don't get any ideas, because _I _will be picking your partners. Crabbe, you'll be partnered up with Weasley. Goyle, you'll be Potter's partner," he said, causing all four of their faces to fall. Ron and Harry looked over at the two boys, receiving glares and mouthed threats. Ron's leg began to shake. "Granger, you'll be partnered with Malfoy."

Hermione almost fell out of her seat at his words. Hermione couldn't _imagine_ having to sit with Malfoy for the whole class period, listening as he called her a mud blood, and what not. She sneaked a glance in his direction, and saw that he had a mischievous smirk on his face. It made her skin crawl.

Snape began to call off more partners, and instructed everyone to relocate.

"Good luck," Ron mouthed to Hermione, giving her a sympathetic pout.

"Likewise," she responded. She knew how much Crabbe frightened Ron. Once she was sitting next to Malfoy, she instantly felt the chill of his presence.

"Sup, Granger," he greeted, his eyes never leaving her face. "Talked to your mud blood family lately? What do they use, telephones?" he asked, bursting with laughter. She clamped her mouth shut, ignoring his childish comments. She refocused her attention on Snape, but it wasn't much better. He was just as disgusting as her partner.

"Now, our potion that we will be concocting is a Calming potion. You need to be _very _careful with the amount of ingredients that you put into your cauldrons, because this potion is very similar to a love potion. You _do not _want to make a mistake a produce that. Now... get to work, you good for nothing imbeciles," he instructed. The students were used to Snape's harsh motivation.

"Okay, you heard what he said. We have to do this right, so give me the _exact _ingredients that I tell you to," she told him, skimming the ingredients.

"I'll do what I want," Malfoy said, even though he had only heard half of the instructions. Hermione looked over at him with narrowed eyes, causing him to go white in the face. She knew that he understood.

"Okay... two pints of dragon blood," she read off, holding her hand out. To be funny, Draco handed her _three _pints. "One strip of aconite," she told him. He gave it to her, after plucking a few of the flowers off of it. "Bat Spleen," she read off. Draco replaced it with a Dragon Fly spleen, and she hadn't even noticed. "And... two foxgloves," she said. Draco didn't know how to jeopardize that, so he just handed them to her.

After Hermione stirred the contents together, Draco watched with glee. He couldn't wait to blame Hermione for their failure. He already had his plan in mind; he would cry that he gave her all of the correct ingredients, but her inability to be a dandy witch interfered with his grade. Being that Snape took a favor to him, he would believe _anything _that he said.

"Listen up, class. I assume that everyone is done mixing their potions?" Snape asked. Everyone nodded, afraid to speak up. "Good. _If_ you have done it right, you are not necessarily an atrocious delinquent. If you haven't... well, we're gonna find out in a just a moment." Snape walked around and stared down at the students, until he laid eyes on Neville.

"Now, I need a volunteer," Snape said, his eyes _set _on poor Neville. No one's hands raised. Snape took out his wand, and waved it in Neville's direction. Against his will, his hand shot straight up. "Neville, how kind of you to volunteer. Get up here!"

Neville hurried to the front of the classroom, scared to do otherwise. Snape reached behind him and pulled out a red, fiery liquid.

"Okay. This is an _Angering _Potion. Whoever consumes it, will feel the greatest anger of their lives," Snape began.

"Snape must stock up on that potion every single day," Dean Thomas whispered, causing a few chuckles. Snape snapped his head toward Dean, who froze in place.

"Detention, Mr. Thomas," Snape said, rolling his tongue for emphasis. Dean hung his head in embarrassment. The professor cleared his throat and continued. "Now, Neville is going to consume this potion." everyone gasped, afraid to see the aftermath. If he were to behave anything like Professor Snape, then the students were bound to escape from the room. Hermione felt obligated to question his teaching methods, as she always did, but she didn't feel like receiving detention. She bit her tongue, and allowed him to carry on.

With a horrified look on his face, Neville drank the potion. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats, waiting for his reaction. Neville gulped, and shrugged.  
"I don't feel anything," he confessed. Suddenly, his facial expression began to change. He looked outraged. "_Why _don't I feel anything? Shouldn't I be feeling something? WHY CAN'T I FEEL ANYTHING?" he began to shout, causing everyone to give him puzzled looks. Malfoy began to die of laughter, and Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. He almost doubled over with gags.

"Take a good look at our angered friend. Now, with his _Calming _potion, once he consumes it, he should feel serene. If he did it wrong, which I assume that he did, there could be fatal consequences." Hermione frowned at the lack of confidence that Snape had in him.

As Neville continued his rampage, Snape took a scoop of the potion that Neville and his partner had created. He walked over, and handed the spoon to Neville. Neville stared at it angrily, before gulping it down. Hermione crossed her fingers, hoping that he had done it right.

Once again, Neville's facial expression began to change. He looked calm, and collected. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, um... looks like Neville's partner helped him out," Snape said, a frown on his face. "Go sit down." Neville walked back to his seat, looking as if he had just come back from the spa. "Now, I will distribute portions of the angering potion to each group." Snape walked around, and handed the potions to the partners. Oddly, (not so odd), all of the Gryffindors had been picked to consume the potions.

"On my mark, the selected partner will drink the _full _portion of the angering potion. Do it," he instructed. Reluctantly, they all downed the disgusting substance. Hermione felt warmth boiling inside of her, but it wasn't the happy kind. It was the hotness of rage, and fury, getting stronger and stronger until she couldn't take it.

"WHY IS YOUR HAIR BLONDE?" she shouted. "EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YELLOW IS SUCH A _DULL_ COLOR!"

Soon, all of the Gryffindors began to haul at the mouth, toward their partners.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU LIKE ICECREAM? I DON'T RECALL ASKING YOU IF YOU LIKE FROZEN MILK!" Harry yelled.

"YOUR FACE IS IRRATATING ME. PLEASE, MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Ron screamed.

"Okay! Give your partners your potions, and we will see if you have done it correctly," Snape instructed.

"You _better _have done it correctly, or I will jinx you for life!" Hermione bellowed. Malfoy gave her his signature smirk, and scooped the potion onto the spoon. He gave it to her, and with hesitance, she downed the whole thing.

Snape watched as the students facial expressions began to transform to relaxed. Malfoy watched Hermione closely, narrowing his eyes when she became calmer as well. He could have _sworn _that he gave her all of the wrong ingredients.

Hermione zeroed in on Malfoy, and her eyes lit up excitedly.

"_Draco!_" she called, causing everyone to avert their eyes to her. Malfoy's eyes widened confusedly. "You look _so _handsome today. Is that a new haircut? I think it brings out your eyes. Did I mention that you have _stunning _eyes? I could just swim in them. Can I touch your pimple? It looks lovely."

"Oh no," Ron breathed, shaking his head. Snape looked to the two of them with content. He was finally able to scold someone for messing up their potions.

"_Hermione? _Of _all _people? She couldn't have messed up the potion. This _had _to have been Malfoy's doing!" Harry whispered, looking to his love stricken best friend. Ron looked as if he wanted to run over and attack Malfoy.

Snape stomped over to the table, and his eyes went straight to Hermione. She didn't notice, though; she was too busy tutting her eyes at Draco. Being that he didn't pay attention to the part about the Love Potion, he had no idea what was going on.

"I didn't do it, Professor!" Malfoy shouted, his eyes widening as Hermione made a move to scoot closer to him.

"Clearly you didn't," Snape said, his disgusting grin returning. "Looks like our very own _Hermione Granger _has made a mistake. What a shame," he said, shaking his head. Everyone in the classroom didn't believe it; they knew for a fact that Malfoy had something to do with it.

"But... this is _Hermione _we're talking about! She's... she's... _perfect_," Seamus interrupted. Snape's face fell, and he zeroed in on him.

"_No one _is perfect. Especially not a little know it all," he spat, causing everyone to mutter incoherent things under their breaths. He turned back toward Hermione, and cleared his throat. As if she were knocked out of a trance, she looked up at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You fail this assignment," he stated. Her face fell, her eyes widening.

"I... _fail? _But... I've never failed _anything _before!" she said, looking as if she were about to cry. Ron and Harry felt awful for her, but all Malfoy could do was laugh. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, but they were quickly replaced with lust. She smiled at him, blowing him a kiss. Once again, he was utterly confused.

"Looks like Hermione did the exact opposite of what she was instructed to do. Instead of creating a Calming Potion, she created a _Love Potion_," Snape explained.

"That explains her infatuation with Malfoy," Ron whispered, his mood calming down. Malfoy simmered down as well, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, are you going to reverse it?" Harry asked.

"No. since Hermione plays by her own rules, we'll let _her _dig herself out of this hole," he responded.

"But sir, I didn't!" she pleaded. Just then, the bell sounded above them. Everyone moved to escape from Snape's classroom, including Hermione.

She was _angry _at Draco for sabotaging their project, but even more pissed at Snape for refusing to reverse it.

"I can't believe the two of them!" she screamed, as Ron and Harry hurried to catch up to her.

"Don't worry, Hermione. We'll fix this," Ron promised. Hermione turned to them, and crossed her arms.

"We better. Or..." Hermione gulped, considering her next words. "I'll probably end up marrying _Malfoy._"

**Author's Note: Hmm, I actually want to continue this! Lol. Leave me some reviews and let me know you guys thought of the first chapter! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I'm so late on updating this! I had so many other stories in the process, and I forgot all about this one. Well, here's the final chapter to this two-shot. :D **

"How is there _nothing_ in here about reversing a love potion?" Hermione asked; she sounded exasperated. Ron and Harry continued to flip through potion books, finding nothing.

"Because Snape is the only one who knows how to do it," Harry concluded, slamming his book shut. Hermione glared down at her hands, taking a deep breath. Draco was the_ last_ person that she wanted to have intense feelings for, and being that she couldn't control them, it drove her crazy even _more_.

Suddenly, Draco strolled into the library with Crabbe and Goyle; it seemed as if they knew exactly where Ron, Hermione, and Harry would be. They had nasty smirks on their faces as they moved to sit across from the three Gryffindors.

"This is great," Ron muttered, looking away from them. Hermione instantly perked up, her cheeks reddening. Draco smiled at her, and she let out an unfamiliar squeal. Ron and Harry turned to her, their eyebrows scrunched.

"Uh…" Harry began, eying her suspiciously.

"That was very… _un- _Hermione-like," Ron said, a bitter edge to his tone.

"That's because she's not herself, Ron," Harry reminded. Ron didn't even realize that his fists were clenched until he loosened them up.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the restricted section tonight. I have some… _books_ I'd like to look for," he said, smirking as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled beside him. "We could make it a _date_."

Ron growled as Harry rolled his eyes animatedly. All Hermione could do was tug at her lip, giving Malfoy a look of pure desire.

"Of course," she said, nodding enthusiastically. "Even though it's against school rules and we could get detention for ages, I'd love to go out with you."

"Don't let him fool you, Hermione. He's just trying to get you into trouble," Ron whispered frantically. This whole ordeal was upsetting him ferociously.

"Shut it, red head. This doesn't concern you," Crabbe threatened, giving Ron a slanted look. Ron glared back, but said nothing more.

"I'll see you when curfew starts," Malfoy said, rising from the table. The three of them exited with loud laughter, receiving irritated stares from the studying students.

As soon as they were out of eyesight, Hermione blinked twice. Ron and Harry watched her carefully, sighing of content when she slammed her head onto the table.

"I hate you guys," she grumbled, lifting her head up. She had a bright red mark on her forehead.

"It's not _our_ fault," Ron argued, turning away from her. "You're the one giving that jerk the time of day," he mumbled.

"As if I can control it!" she spat. "Every time he's around I just… can't help myself. I get lost in those eyes of his, and his hair… that gorgeous blonde hair… so exhilarating—

"_Stop_!" Ron shouted, causing all eyes to avert to him.

"Shhhh!" Pavarti Patil shouted from two tables over. Ron rolled his eyes and gathered his things, leaving the library. Hermione narrowed her eyes, looking over at Harry.

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked, turning up her nose. Harry shrugged, and opened up another one of the potion books.

"He's probably tired," Harry said, even though he knew in his heart what was truly wrong with him; Ron didn't want Hermione to have feelings for another guy –especially Draco- even if they were forced feelings. "Just… don't meet Malfoy tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hermione said, hiding her face embarrassingly. Truthfully, the thought seemed tempting. The thought of sneaking off with Draco seemed exciting. She didn't know _what_ she was going to do.

…

Hermione hid in the Gryffindor common room, watching the clock. Surprisingly, Ron and Harry were nowhere in sight.

_That's a good thing_, she thought, because what she was about to do was _not_ at all what they would approve of.

It was officially past curfew, and Hermione was prepared to meet Draco. She didn't know _what _tempted her to do it, but the more she thought about him, the more she wanted to.

Ron and Harry stood by the doors of the library, hidden by Harry's invisibility cloak. Ron simply didn't trust Hermione's word, so he persuaded Harry to sneak out with him to make sure she followed through.

"Ron, I seriously doubt that Hermione is going to meet up with Draco. She's only love struck when he's_ around_, remember?" Harry whispered, yawning afterwards; he always went to bed early around the end of the school year.

"I don't give a—shh, someone's coming!" Ron whispered sharply. The muffled voices coming down the hall could only be matched to three ruthless Slytherin's.

"Alright, guys. Wait five minutes, and then run to Dumbledore and tell him that you heard voices coming from the library while on your way to the bathroom," Malfoy instructed as they came into clear view. The three of them stopped by the library, and Malfoy continued talking. "I'll be out of there by then."

Ron's fists clenched, and he almost made a move to scramble from up under the cloak. Harry grabbed his wrist, warning him not to start trouble.

"Alright," Goyle said, punching fists with Crabbe. The two of them headed down the corridor as Malfoy waited for Hermione.

"Pathetic mudblood," he spat, laughing to himself. Ron groaned, and Harry elbowed him in the gut. Malfoy looked around suspiciously, a slanted look on his face. For a minute, Harry thought they were caught, until footsteps began making their way toward the library.

"Woah," Malfoy breathed as the figure came closer to him. The female had on a burgundy skirt that was a little short for the school dress code, and a white button down shirt. She had her hair down, and her delicious scent instantly tingled Malfoy's nostrils. The closer she came, he realized that it was _Hermione. _It was _really _her.

"Hi, Draco. Sorry I'm late; I had to make sure the coast was clear," she said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Um… _woah_," Malfoy repeated, looking her up and down. He had to clear his vision to make sure that this was _truly_ Hermione Granger, the girl that he tormented all four years of school. She was currently making him drool from her beautiful way of cleaning up herself.

"We have to stop this!" Ron whispered frantically. Harry's heart was running rapidly in his chest, and he began to fidget with the fabric of the cloak.

"W-well, we should head to the restricted section then," Malfoy said, even though he was unsure of whether or not he wanted to go through with his plan or not. Hermione smiled warmly, and trailed after him. Before the door could close, Ron and Harry shuffled through the crack.

"So, where did you say the restricted section was at?" Malfoy asked, even though he clearly knew where the restricted section was located.

"Over here, I'll show you," she said, walking in front of him. Suddenly, the doors to the library burst open.

"I heard noises coming from just down there!" Crabbe shouted, a tired Dumbledore dragging behind him. Malfoy scurried behind one of the book shelves, while Hermione remained exposed in the center of the library.

"We have to get to her!" Ron urged, making his way toward her.

"Where did you hear it?" Dumbledore asked again, as they made a move to round the corner.

"It had to be somewhere down here," Goyle said, making a turn for the restricted section. Hermione began to panic, until something invisible pulled at her. She almost screamed, until she noticed the presence of her two best friends. They swept her under the cloak, hiding off behind one of the book shelves.

By the time Dumbledore, Crabbe and Goyle made it over to the restricted section, they didn't see _anything. _Crabbe and Goyle narrowed their eyes, but Dumbledore simply huffed.

"And what is this _noise _you speak of?" he asked, his natural calmness confusing the two boys.

"Uhhh… ergh—

They heard a cough coming from behind one of the book shelves, and Malfoy stepped from behind it. Crabbe and Goyle raised their eyebrows, confused at what their friend was doing.

"S-sorry, professor. I must have been sleep walking again," Malfoy lied, searching around for Hermione. Silently, he was relieved that she hadn't been caught. For some reason, it didn't feel right trying to get her in trouble. For some reason, he didn't _want_ to.

Dumbledore didn't look fooled, but he simply nodded. "Let's hope this doesn't happen again, or your sleep walking will get you in a _whole_ lot of trouble."

Dumbledore ushered the boys out of the library, and Harry could finally rip the cloak off. They were all breathing heavily, relieved that they hadn't been caught.

"Thanks, guys. You really saved me back there," she said, frowning down at herself. She couldn't believe that Malfoy could trick her like that; well, _she _believed it, but her newfound feelings for him didn't want to.

"You should have listened to us!" Ron reasoned, crossing his arms. Harry thought he was being a little hard on her, but she seemed to agree with him.

"I know," she said, sitting down on the ground. Her skirt was riding up, but she didn't seem to care. "I hate this stupid spell."

"Don't worry, Hermione," Ron said, his voice softening up. Him and Harry moved to sit on either side of her, and Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "We're gonna _force_ that spell reverse out of Snape if it kills us."

"I love you guys, you know that?" she said, giggling lightly.

"We know," they said in harmony, chuckling afterwards. They shared brief hugs before scurrying out of the library.

…

The following day, Hermione was overly nervous. As her, Ron and Harry headed for Snape's classroom, they ran into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy looked off; almost _different_. He stared at Hermione, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry about last night," he whispered, shrugging his shoulders. She gaped at him, confused as to what the actual_ hell_ was going on. Was Draco Malfoy _apologizing_?

"Huh?" she asked. Harry and Ron looked just as puzzled as she did. He reached into his robes, and pulled out a tiny bottle.

"I fetched this out of Snape's office this morning. It's the reverse to the love potion," he said, handing it to her. He gave her one last look before trotting off with two confused bullies.

"You don't think that's _poison_, do you?" Ron asked, his eyes fixed on the bottle. Hermione gulped, and twisted the cap off.

"There's only one way to find out," she sighed, downing the bottle. She gagged at how disgusting it tasted, shuddering. Ron and Harry stared at her with fear-filled eyes, praying that she wouldn't stiffen up and fall at their feet. After a few seconds of worrying, they narrowed their eyes.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked, stepping closer to her.

"I feel…_ normal_," she said, looking at them with nonchalance.

"You don't feel like kissing Malfoy right now, do you?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Gross! No," she said, shaking her head quickly. Ron breathed a deep sigh of relief and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back," he said, pulling away. She laughed timidly as they strolled into the classroom. The bell rung just in time, and they sat to their seats.

As Snape began his boring lecture, Hermione caught herself looking at Malfoy. When his eyes found their way to her seat, he smiled a bit. She couldn't help the urge to smile back, and she _knew_ that it had nothing to do with the potion.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, shaking her head. Even if by some crazy chance she caught _feelings_ for Malfoy, she'd never admit them. They were too different, and just their names in a sentence was screaming for trouble.

_Hermione and Draco._

She laughed at the thought, shaking her head again.

"Something funny, Granger?" Snape asked, his wrinkles growing deeper. She cleared her throat, and shook her head.

"Oh, nothing sir," she said, looking over at Malfoy once again.

And that's exactly what it was; _nothing._

**Author's Note: I hope I didn't crush any hearts out there. ;P leave me some reviews, lovelies! **


End file.
